


Waking Up In a Disney Movie

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Disney, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: It was a beautiful sight to wake up to: the birds were chirping, the sun was peeking through your window, and the beautiful voice of your boyfriend fills the air. It's like waking up in a Disney movie every morning.





	Waking Up In a Disney Movie

Your eyes fluttered open, and the beauty of the morning sun illuminated the room. With a yawn, you took in your surroundings; birds were chirping a sweet melody, the glow of the room was a gentle gold, and a silky deep voice was singing, causing the whole house to be filled with its velvety sound. 

 

Smiling, you reminisced about the first time you had awakened to his singing. You had expected it to be part of a dream, or that you were somehow in a Disney movie. But, you eventually realized that you were awake, and you were  definitely not in a Disney movie (you can still dream,though, right?). The voice just belonged to your boyfriend, Mark, who had the most beautiful voice in the world, and enjoyed using it to create wonderful music. Though, to your dismay, he never thought that his voice was that amazing.

 

You couldn’t count all of the times you were entranced by his voice, even if he was just singing along with the car radio. There were times he would perform “Can You Feel the Love Tonight?” for every anniversary, or croon the refrain of “Perfect” in your ear on days you were feeling self conscious. The bewitching quality of his voice was one of his best traits. Though, you couldn’t actually think of any flaws Mark had. 

 

Following the trail of sound, you eventually snuck up to the kitchen. Peeking through the doorway, you saw your boyfriend pouring milk on cereal, still singing some tune. You quietly tiptoed up behind him, and wrapped your arms around his waist. You took a deep breath, utterly relaxed against him. His smell was musky, and rather calming. Nuzzling his shoulder, you closed your eyes, and muttered something inaudible. 

 

His chuckles shook your body gently. Even  _ those  _ sounded beautiful. “What did you say, darling?” A little louder, you repeated yourself, “You should quit Youtube.” With another fit of laughs, he replied, “Why on Earth would I do that?”

 

“You could win American Idol with that voice of yours! Or The Voice, or something like that. You would be a hit, and would have all of the support of your subscribers!” He shook his head in disagreement. “My voice isn’t  _ that _ great.” You stared at him with the best deadpan expression you could muster. “Honey, I’m pretty sure all 20 million of your fans would disagree...Your voice is like the Morgan Freeman equivalent of Youtube!” 

 

With a quick kiss, (his kisses were another example of his best qualities, and you couldn’t ever get enough of them) you went on your way to go search for all of the Youtube compilations of his singing, and comments from his fans regarding it, in order to support your statement and beliefs. Little did he know, your research would be easy. The hard part would be convincing him to actually audition. 

 

Worst case, there was always your two backup plans: Have him sing in a Disney movie, or just have him start a new channel for all of his covers. You and his 20 million subscribers could probably convince him somehow, right?


End file.
